


Dark lovers

by ShadowWolf0554



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Have not decided yet, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Illness, NSFW, Other, Possible Character Death, Possible Rape, Sibling Incest, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trauma, drift x raven, gay ship, mlm, raven x Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf0554/pseuds/ShadowWolf0554
Summary: Raven wants love, but his sister owns him. Can he be free from locks of Ravage? Can he choose to love Drift or will the trauma win?
Relationships: Drift/Raven (Fortnite), Drift/Sanctum (Fortnite), Ravage/Raven (Fortnite), Sanctum/Drift (Fortnite), raven/drift (fortnite), raven/ravage (fortnite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was days like these where Raven would go outside and lay down on his tree hammock. It was perfect, the temperature was cooling in a fine September and the clouds were a beautiful view in the dawn. Ranging from pink, blue, and a purple. He could sit for hours if he wanted, but sadly the view could only last for minutes and his sister, Ravage, would be coming over soon.

Life was unexpected, abandoned with his sister at a young age and growing up with a strict adoptive dad and a care free mom. Deep in thought, he wondered where he came from and who is birth parents-

His thoughts ended with a break of a twig right next to him. Alerted, he sat up from the hammock, "Who's there." He demanded for an answer.

"It's your sister, idiot. Sorry that you live in the middle of nowhere." She scoffed, a indicator that she was already annoyed with her older brother. 

"You could've alerted me... I hate strangers." He mumbled and got himself off from the hammock with ease. "Now... what were you telling me? About Drift earlier?" 

Ravage slyly laughed, a finger was twirling around one of her feathers that was attached to her headpiece. "Your feast."

Raven hated the way her laughs sounded menacing to him. He knew it would involve something bad, "not happening. Father told us not to." Despite how tempting it was to him, he couldn't feast on a human. It was illegal and he didn't want to be a murderer. 

"But Drift... he never came from our world so his life is meaningless, no one will miss him. I'm only faking our friendship with him so then I can keep him around for you. He's going to be delicious, I can promise you that." 

Ravage walked towards Raven and pressed her gloved finger onto his stomach and gently poked him repetitively. "Please~? Just sit there with him tomorrow, I'm making him come over at my apartment." She pleaded with a soft tone.

Raven narrowed his eyes in guilt, how can he possibly say no to her pleads?

He inhaled heavily before exhaling, "fine. I promise I'll come to see him but I'm not going to eat him. I'm not a murderer..." the older brother trailed off, it was obvious that his words were beginning to hurt the other crow. 

Ravage, with her metal claw, jabbed Ravens chest. She made sure it was to hurt him. "It's not being a murderer, asshole. It's natural for us and you're only choosing to defy it. You crave it, I'm sure you do! I'm trying to help, asshat."

Raven stumbled back a few times and sighed in pain, it was true. He knew that he craved it. She wouldn't ever understand. 

Ravage took a few steps back from the older raven and pointed a finger at him, "you promised you'll come. Please don't break it... asshole." She turned away on her heels and bolted in the direction where she came from. 

Raven made sure that she was truly gone before he buried his face into his hands. The pressure was too much on him, he wished he could be normal with a normal family. He leaned against a tree before sliding down it. "What did I get myself into..." he whispered and buried his face into his knees. It was often he felt bad things and he hated hurting and upsetting his younger sister. She was only trying to help him. That was the problem though. The help. He didn't need help in a murder that will be on him.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long when today became tomorrow, Raven was for sure not looking forward to Drift. How would he even feast on him? Before anymore thoughts plagued Ravens mind, Drift had arrived to Ravages house. 

He wasn't going to feast on him, that's absurd... but the thoughts were getting even more questioning. Was it the soul? Was it human the human flesh that set him off. The tender blood red meat, the blood pooling around that blond's lifeless bod-

"The names Drift. Your sister invited me over for barbecue. It's always a nice feeling to go over Ravages." Drift explained himself, snipping away anymore Ravens thoughts. 

"Me and Ravage go plenty ways, she's a wonderful friend." He said with that smile. That damn stupid smile. 

Raven pulled a small glass of wine to his lips and stared into his amber eyes. There was a long pause, "uh! Yes. She is." Raven kept the conversation small. He, in fact, didn't want to keep a bond or some sort of affection for this young boy.

Ravage pulled a chair right in between the two males and sat right on it, "how's it going bro's! The barbecue was delicious, yes yes~?" She chirped happily, but Raven was no fool for her fake front. He saw through her like glass. 

Raven motioned Ravage away in hopes to get more alone time. Ravage took note of this and sighed. "I'll go make seconds..." she whispered and took off to make some more barbecue. 

Raven had pulled his chair closer to Drifts and folded his arms over his chest. "I think you're an interesting person. Very interesting..."

Drift had an obvious blush on his cheeks, "if this is your way of flirting... it sucks." He admitted. 

Raven playfully gasped and chuckled, "if this is your way of being nice, it's drop dead bad." 

After some time, Raven met Drift in ravages bedroom, finally some privacy for the two. 

"You should come to paradise with me and maybe stay a few nights, you just seem like a cool guy to hang around. I've always wanted to meet you, Ravage told me a lot about you." Drift leaned his back against the bed frame and rested his arms above his head. 

"But... isn't it just a desert with a few buildings here and there? Like what the BR island looks like?" Raven asked and cocked his head. 

"No! It's more than buildings and sand. It's really cool, trust me." Drift explained.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't often when Raven woke up from his nightmares, the past plaguing every good dream that the boy had. He couldn't help but to have severe nightmares and triggers. 

Quickly, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed his new friends number. He was hoping the other end would pick up... and it did. At this point, he couldn't tell if he was wiping away his tears or his cold sweat. 

"Hey... not to bug you or anything but..." he whispered, the tone in his voice was quiet. "Can you come over?"

Drift on the other side, could already tell within the few words that the boy was having trouble. "Are you okay? You don't sound like your usual self." He sighed softly, "but yeah. I'll come over."


End file.
